soul_concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Charles Concerts 1960s
1960 January 10, 1960 Palladium, Hollywood, CA January 13, 1960 Calderon Ballroom, Phoenix, AZ January 14, 1960 Coliseum, El Paso, TX January 15, 1960 City Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM January 18, 1960 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX February 13, 1960 Queen of Hearts Ball, St. Petersburg, FL February 28, 1960 New Auburn Casino, Atlanta, GA (2 shows with The Five Royales, Marv Johnson and Al Pauling & his Orchestra) March 6, 1960 Magnolia Ballroom, Atlanta, GA (two "Jazz at its best" shows, with Little Willie John, Marv Johnson, The Upsetters Band ft. Alfred Jackson) March 7, 1960 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC Around 9 March 1960 Queen of Hearts Ball of the Florida west coast Delta Sigma Theta Sorority chapter (prob. in Tampa or St. Persburg) March 17, 1960 Liberty Sporting Club, Ambler, PA March 19, 1960 Chestnut St. Roller Palace, Rochester, NY March 20, 1960 Broadway Capitol, Detroit, MI (Soul '60 concert with the Horace Silver Quintette, Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers and Dinah Washington) March 25, 1960 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL (Soul '60 concert with the Horace Silver Quintette, Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers and Dinah Washington) March 26, 1960 Broadway Capitol Theater, Detroit, MI (Soul '60 concert with the Horace Silver Quintette, Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers and Dinah Washington) April 1960 Club Harlem, Atlantic City, NJ April 3, 1960 Latin Casino, Cherry Hill, NJ April 8, 1960 Indiana Roof Ballroom, Indiana Repertory Theater, Indianapolis, IN (Taystee Bread Ad-Model Contest) April 8-9, 1960 McCormick Place, Chicago, IL April 22-28, 1960 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY (co-billed with Cannonball Adderley also with Betty Carter, Marv Johnson and Redd Foxx) Late April to June 1960 - Headlines the Hitmakers Of 1960 Tour April 30-May 3, 1960 Howard Theatre, Washington DC (with Cannonball Adderly, The 5 Royals, Betty Carter and Redd Foxx) May 6, 1960 Memorial Hall, University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, NC (with Big Joe Turner) May 22, 1960 Foot Giard Hall, Hartford, CT May 28, 1960 Tivoli, Chicago, IL ('Hitmakers of 1960' with The Drifters, Marv Johnson, Ruth Brown, Ray Bryant, Ron Holden, Billy Bland, Preston Epps, and Redd Foxx) May 31, 1960 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN ('Hitmakers of 1960' with The Difters, Ruth Brown, Marv Johnson, Redd Foxx, and the Ray Bryant Trio) June 1, 1960 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH ('Hitmakers of 1960' with The Drifters, Marv Johnson, Ruth Brown, Ray Bryant Trio, Ron Holden, Billy Bland, Preston Epps, Doc Bagby Band, Redd Foxx) June 4, 1960 Tivoli Theater, Chicago, IL ('Hitmakers of 1960') June 5, 1960 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH ('Hitmakers Of 1960') June 7, 1960 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA June 11, 1960 Memorial Auditorium, Pittsburgh, PA (with The Drifters, Ruth Brown and Marv Johnson) July 2, 1960 Freebody Park, Newport, RI Newport Jazz Festival 1960 July 3, 1960 Warren Theatre, Atlantic City, NJ (2 shows at Atlantic City Jazz Festival) July 8-14, 1960 Regal Theater, Chicago, IL (with Art Blakey and his Jazz Messengers, Betty Carter and The Coasters) Mid July 1960 Mambo Club, Wichita, KS July 17, 1960 Meadow Acres, Topeka, KS July 27–August 1, 1960 The Cloister, Hollywood, CA August 2, 1960 Cloister's Hotel, Hollywood, CA August 18, 1960 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (poss to the 23rd) August 21, 1960 Pacific Ballroom, San Diego, CA August 26-28, 1960 5-4 Ballroom, Los Angeles, CA September 1960 Playboy Penthouse tv show, Chicago, IL (Performing Georgia On My Mind) September 4, 1960 Royal Ballroom, Portland, OR (riots when Charles doesn't show up) September 18, 1960 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA September 26-29, 1960 Birdland, Detroit, MI September 30-October 13, 1960 Apollo, New York City, NY October 29, 1960 Homecoming dance at the Armory (in ???) October 30, 1960 Brooklyn Academy of Music Opera House, New York City, NY (2 shows) First week of November 1960 Howard Theatre, Washington DC (with Betty Carter and The Coasters; Jimmy Smith opening act) November 2, 1960 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, SC November 7, 1960 White Elephant, Chester, PA November 9, 1960 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC November 10, 1960 West Chester State College, PA November 23, 1960 City Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (with Little Anthony and the Imperials, Jimmy Reed, Sl Brown and his Tune Toppers, Christ Columbo Quintet, Piano Red and The Metertones, mc'ed by Baron Wilson) November 26, 1960 Ball's Auditorium, Lake Charles, LA December 23-25, 1960 Brooklyn Paramount, Brooklyn, NY Brooklyn Paramount's annual Christmas Revue ("Sid Bernstein had put together an all-star lineup of hit-makers, and knowing that he could lure audience members back for two or more shows, he signed Bobby Rydell to headline for three days, Brenda Lee for three, and Ray Charles for four") The 10-day Clay Cole Christmas Show featuring Bobby Rydell, Brenda Lee, Ray Charles, Dion, Neil Sedaka, Bo Diddley and more, broke the all-time house box office record at the theater. December 28-30, 1960 Brooklyn Paramount, Brooklyn, NY December 31, 1960 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (poss Philadelphia, PA) 1961 January 1, 1961 Palladium, Hollywood, CA January 2, 1961 Auditorium Arena, Oakland, CA January 13, 1961 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA Mid to end of January 1961 From San Francisco to Vancouver. After that, Ray appears too late at a gig in Seattle; deputies "finally put down the riot". January 21, 1961 Tingly Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM From there heading East, and to New York Gig at City Auditorium (in Memphis?); sharing the bill with James Brown (?). February 8, 1961 Rec Hall, Penn State University February 22, 1961 Municipal Auditorium, Springfield. (Network TV debut on The Perry Como Show) February 24, 1961 Rockland Palace, New York City, NY (International Sportmen's Club 2nd Annual Coronation Ball' "all night to dawn") February 25. 1961 Dillon Gym, Princeton University Early March 1961 Woolsey Hall, Yale campus, New Haven, CT March 1961 Town House in Pittsburgh, PA March 7, 1961 Alumni Gym, Dickinson College, Carlisle, PA Probably March 1961 Greek House, Tampa, FL March 12, 1961 Magnolia Ballroom, Atlanta, GA ("Jazz at its Best" with Willie Wilson and his Quartette) March 15, 1961 Bell Auditorium, Augusta, GA (On the day of the show Ray received a telegram from students of Paine College saying that the larger auditorium dance floor would be restricted to whites while blacks had to sit in the Music Hall. This prompted him to cancel the show, for which he was sued by the promoter and was fined $757 in Fulton County Superior Court in Atlanta on June 14, 1962) March 18, 1961 Campbell Field, Campbell Park, St. Petersburg, FL (Spring Jazz Festival) March 25, 1961 Convention Hall, Camden, NJ (canceled because of hand injury) March 26, 1961 Pyramids, Baltimore, MD (Postponed until 14 May) April 1961 Forms his first, "temporary" big band with the help of Quincy Jones, for a 3-week tour in the U.S. With Phil Guilbeau, John Hunt, E.V. Perry, Lammar Wright (tp); Henderson Chambers, Calvin Jones, Grachan Moncur III, Julian Priester (tb); Hank Crawford, Rudy Powell (as); David Newman, Don Wilkerson (ts); Sonny Forriest (g); Edgar Willis (b); Bruno Carr (dm); Betty Carter (vo); (precise line-up of Raelettes unknown). April - May 1961 On Hal Zeigler tour with extended big band; a.o. St. Louis, Detroit, Cleveland, Chicago; ending at Carnegie Hall. April 1, 1961 Music Hall, Kansas City, MO April 2, 1961 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO April 5, 1961 Murat Theater, Indianapolis, IN ('A Salute To Genius' 2 shows with Betty Carter). April 6, 1961 Orpheum Theater, Wichita, KS (with an injured left hand, RY played the organ principally with his right and also relied on his foot pedal work) April 8-9, 1961 McCormick Place, Chicago, IL (with Betty Carter. His two days in Chicago gross $34,000 with tickets costing up to $4,00; an announcement in Billboard from 6 March places him at McCormick's from 2 to 14 April, "as part of his Midwest concert tour"; an article in the Atlanta Daily World of 5 April specified that "Charles was to share the spotlight with Amad Jamal and the Woody Herman orchestra"). April 11, 1961 Music Hall, Kansas City, MO 12.04.61 - New York, NY - Grammy Awards April 12, 1961 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (Development Council Jazz Concert) April 15, 1961 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (with Betty Carter) April 16, 1961 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH April 21, 1961 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH April 22, 1961 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows) April 23, 1961 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH April 28, 1961 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA 28.04.61 - Washington, DC - Uline Arena ???? April 30, 1961 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (double concert with small band, big band, and Betty Carter. Joe Adams mc) May 14, 1961 Pyramids, Baltimore, MD (Re-scheduled from March 26) June 8, 1961 Around this date: 10 nights at Zebra Lounge, LA. Nancy Sinatra in the audience on the 8th, celebrating her 21st birthday, with her mother and her then husband, Tommy Sands. June 14-29, 1961 Apollo, New York City, NY (with Joe Adams, The Coasters, Jimmie Scott, Willie Lewis, The Little Angels, Betty Carter, The Jazztet (with Art Farmer) June 30, 1961 Arena, New Haven, CT July 3, 1961 Atlantic City Rhythm & Blues Festival, Atlantic City, NJ ("between 6,000 and 8,000 screaming fans staged a riot when Charles was four hours late, It took fully a half-hour to roll Charles' organ through the dense crowd to the stage. Charles, waring dark shades and sport clothes, was unpertubed by the chaos his tardiness had caused. 'I was at a recording session in New York,' he explained "and the fellows were late getting through") July 7-12, 1961 Regal Theatre in Chicago, IL (with The Jazztet, The Coasters, Little Jimmy Scott and Betty Carter. Ray gets involved in drugs arrest on July 8, but he successfully hides his stash under his dental bridge; he misses 2 shows). July 14, 1961 Melody Skateland, Indianapolis, IN (11 pm to 3:30 am with Betty Carter) July 20-23, 1961 Jazz à Juan, Antibes Last week July 1961 Concerts in Zurich and Lyon (these were postponed to October & a concert at the Cannes Jazz Festival) July 29, 1961 (or 30th?) Parc Biron, Comblain-La-Tour, BEL July 30, 1961 Ocean Beach, New London. CT July 31-August 2, 1961 Smalls Paradise, Harlem, NY August 3, 1961 Elks Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (with The Cookies) August 4-10, 1961 Howard, Washington DC (with Betty Carter, The Jazztet, Clarence Henry, Art Farmer, Benny Golson, Slim Harpo) August 12, 1961 Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY Mid August 1961 Graystone Ballroom, Detroit, MI 20 (and 21?) August 1961 Ellis City Auditorium, Memphis, TN (Integrated gig) August 22, 1961 Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR August 27, 1961 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA September 1, 1961 Moore's Theatre, Seattle, WA September 2, 1961 Coliseum, Portland, OR Early September 1961 1 week of rehearsals for the concert "A Salute to Genius" (on September 10) at the Hollywood Bowl (with Raelettes, Ray Charles Orchestra, 19-piece string section and 12-voice chorus). September 9, 1961 Russ Auditorium in San Diego, CA September 10, 1961 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA ("A Salute to Genius") September 22-27, 1961 RKO Palace Theatre, New York City, NY (with Sarah Vaughan) September 29, 1961 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA October 1, 1961 Ocean Beach, New London, CT October 6-12, 1961 Fox Theatre in Detroit, MI (Stageshow the "Show Of Stars" with Fabian, Gloria Lynn, Timi Yuro, Shep And The Limelights, The Dorells, and Dave Astor, combined with movie "Thunder Of Drums") October 14, 1961 Commonwealth Armory, Boston, MA October 15, 1961 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY October 18, 1961 Zurich, SUI October 19, 1961 Palais des Congres, Lyon, FRA October 20-22, 1961 Palais Des Sports, Paris, FRA October 27, 1961 New York Coliseum, New York City, NY (Stars of Tomorrow Show and Dance with Mungo Santa Maria, Willie Bobo, Jose Mangual and his Afro Jazziacs). 3 November - Mid December 1961 Booked for 6 weeks of one-nighters, starting at Troy in New York, winding up in Denverby Mid-December. November 3, 1961 RPI Field House, Troy, NY November 4, 1961 Junior Prom at Armory, MIT November 5, 1961 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY November 11, 1961 New High Gym, Anderson, IN November 12, 1961 Evansville Coliseum, IN 12.11.61 - New York, NY - Ed Sullivan Show November 13, 1961 New High Gym, Anderson, IN November 14, 1961 Anderson, IN (Private function) November 15, 1961 Evansville, IN (Private function) November 16, 1961 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Nashville, TN November 19, 1961 Ed Sullivan Show in New York City, NY (cancelled because of drug bust) November 25, 1961Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX November 27, 1961 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX December 1961 Emory College, Atlanta, GA (4,000 white fans at private fraternity fair) December 1, 1961 New Orleans, LA December 3, 1961 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX December 9, 1961 Southern Methodist University, Dallas, TX (cancelled because of Indianapolis arrest) December 10, 1961 State Fair Music Hall, Dallas, TX December 24, 1961 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA December 29, 1961 Longshoreman's Hall, San Francisco, CA December 30, 1961 Russ Auditorium, San Diego, CA December 31, 1961 Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA (with Betty Carter) 1962 06.03.62 - Berlin, Germany - Sportpalast 31.03.62 - Dallas, TX - Southern Methodist University Coliseum 06.04.62 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 07.04.62 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 08.04.62 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 09.04.62 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 10.04.62 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 11.04.62 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 25.04.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Syria Mosque 26.04.62 - Detroit, MI - Masonic Temple 28.04.62 - Boston, MA - Donnelly Theatre 11.05.62 - Brooklyn, NY - Academy Of Music 12.05.62 - Hartford, CT - Bushnell Auditorium 13.05.62 - New York, NY - Carnegie Hall 12.07.62 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 13.07.62 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 14.07.62 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 15.07.62 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 16.07.62 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 17.07.62 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 22.07.62 - Dallas, TX - Memorial Auditorium 08.08.62 - Vancouver, BC - Private Function 31.08.62 - Asbury Park, NJ - Convention Hall 05.09.62 - Memphis, TN - Ellis Auditorium 06.09.62 - Little Rock, AR - Barton Coliseum 07.09.62 - New Orleans, LA - Auditorium 08.09.62 - Shreveport, LA - Municipal Auditorium 12.09.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Civic Arena 04.10.62 - Cincinnati, OH - Music Hall 12.10.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Civic Center 05.11.62 - Cincinnati, OH - Music Hall 07.11.62 - Kingston, Jamaica - National Stadium 29.11.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 30.11.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 01.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 02.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 03.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 04.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 05.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 06.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 07.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 08.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 09.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 10.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 11.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 12.12.62 - Cherry Hill, NJ - Latin Casino 26.12.62 - Los Angeles, CA - Shrine Auditorium 1963 29.03.63 - Pittsburgh, PA - Civic Arena 30.03.63 - Louisville, KY - Private Function 31.03.63 - Cleveland, OH - Private Function 01.04.63 - Detroit, MI - Masonic Temple 02.04.63 - St. Louis, MO - Kiel Auditorium 20.04.63 - Pittsburgh, PA - Syria Mosque 28.04.63 - New York, NY - Carnegie Hall 04.05.63 - Boston, MA - Donnelly Theatre 08.05.63 - Hamburg, Germany - Star Club 11.05.63 - The Hague, Holland - Festival 22.05.63 - Paris, France - Olympia 23.05.63 - Paris, France - Olympia 24.05.63 - Paris, France - Olympia 15.07.63 - Boston, MA - Blinstrib's Club 16.07.63 - Boston, MA - Blinstrib's Club 17.07.63 - Boston, MA - Blinstrib's Club 18.07.63 - Boston, MA - Blinstrib's Club 19.07.63 - Boston, MA - Blinstrib's Club 20.07.63 - Boston, MA - Blinstrib's Club 21.07.63 - Boston, MA - Blinstrib's Club 12.08.63 - San Francisco, CA - Cow Palace 13.11.63 - Houston, TX - Sam Houston Coliseum 1964 05.05.64 - London, England - Carling Apollo Hammersmith 14.05.64 - London, England - Carling Apollo Hammersmith 20.07.64 - Croydon, England - The Man They Call Genius 02.08.64 - Hamburg, Germany - Star Club 20.09.64 - Los Angeles, CA - Shrine Auditorium 1965 1966 12.04.66 - Lansing, MI - MSU Auditorium June 10, 1966 Yankee Stadium, New York, NY (Sound Blast '66) August 19-24, 1966 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH August 27, 1966 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY October 22, 1966 Palais Des Sport, Paris, FRA 1967 July 23, 1967 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with Stevie Wonder) 1968 04.10.68 - Frankfurt, Germany - Jahrhunderthalle 01.12.68 - Detroit, MI - Masonic Temple 1969 20.06.69 - Detroit, MI - Masonic Temple